Un vendredi soir
by Eli-sama
Summary: Shuichi rentre de chez NG et trouve un appartement vide. Il commence à réfléchir sur sa situation actuelle tout en attendant le retour de Yuki.


**Titre : **Un Vendredi soir

**Auteur : **Eli-sama (kun pour les intimes)

**Disclaimer : **ces personnages sont aux bons soins de Maki Murakami. Je n'en ai pas après eux. Je ne me fais pas d'argent, ce serait trop beau !

**Note :** j'ai eu un gros soucis concernant les cheveux de Shuichi... Je ne savais pas quelle couleur leur donner ! Rose, comme dans l'animé ? Brun, comme au début du manga ? Ou blond, comme à la fin ?

**Dédicace :** à Saiko, joyeux White Day ♥

* * *

Un cliquetis dans la serrure.

Un grincement de porte.

Je pénètre dans le hall et regarde autour de moi. L'appartement est silencieux ce soir. Tu dois être dans ton bureau. Pour une fois, je ne fais pas un vacarme monstre en entrant. Oh pas à cause des engueulades que j'ai à chaque fois le plaisir de subir, mais parce que je suis littéralement mort de fatigue.

Avec la promotion du nouvel album de Bad Luck, on a plus un moment à nous et la pression commence à se faire sentir en vue de la tournée à venir. K est de plus en plus exigeant et Sakano de plus en plus proche de l'infarctus. On alterne entre la préparation des concerts, les séances d'autographes jusqu'à tard la nuit, les interviews et les shooting.

Dieu merci, nous sommes vendredi soir. Demain c'est le Kodomo no Hi, la fête des enfants(1) et de ce fait on aura droit à notre week-end complet. J'ai arrêté de compter à quand remonte nos derniers jours de repos.

Je pose mes chaussures silencieusement sur le palier et entre dans le salon. Comme d'habitude, tu n'as allumé aucune lumière, si bien qu'on pourrait penser que personne ne vit ici... Du moins ce serait le cas si tous ces journalistes deignaient aller voir ce qui se passe ailleurs que derrière nos fenêtres.

J'en ai assez de leur présence étouffante, toi et moi ce n'est plus si nouveau à présent, qu'est-ce qu'ils cherchent encore ? Entre nos obligations respectives (encore que toi, tu bosses à la maison) et ton caractère de chien, ils ne sont pas près de nous surprendre au beau milieu d'une scène de tendresse. Remarque, je ne sais même pas si ce mot t'es connu. La douceur, le plaisir de languir et la patience ne sont pas des mots de ton vocabulaire, d'autant plus s'il s'agit de sexe. Tu dis que tu es un «_actif, pas une petite mauviette_», mais cela n'empêche pas un minimum d'efforts tu sais.

C'est curieux comme tu as pu rester le même au bout de tout ce temps, alors que grâce à toi j'ai évolué. J'arrive à être plus posé qu'auparavant. Enfin, juste au boulot quoi. Disons que je ne pleures plus pour un rien, que nos disputes n'influent plus sur mon travail et que je me contiens un peu mieux. Y'a du progrès !

Quand j'y repense, tu as véritablement marqué un tournant dans ma vie. J'ai beau te le répéter à longueur de temps je ne crois pas que tu ais saisi l'ampleur de ce que tu représentes pour moi. Depuis nos débuts chez N-G, c'est toi mon stimulant. Tu m'as motivé pour que je me donne à fond et atteigne ainsi le million d'albums vendus, simplement dans l'espoir d'avoir droit à un rendez-vous en amoureux. Bon il a foiré, mais je les ai eu ces purikura avec toi !

Et tu sais quoi ? Je l'ai remarqué celui que tu as collé sur ton écran d'ordinateur. Ce maudit moniteur où tu passes le plus clair de ton temps.

Je me doutais que vivre avec un auteur ne devait pas être de tout repos mais la vérité dépasse ce à quoi je m'attendais. Lorsque s'approche la date limite de tes livres, tu rentres dans un tel état que tes ondes négatives affluent de toutes parts, transformant l'appartement en un lieu aussi chaleureux qu'une morgue. Je crois que Tatsuha, ton père et l'ensemble de l'ordre des moines ne suffirait pas à exorciser ton stress.

A croire que Mizuki et ses sarcasmes t'effraies.

Lors de tes pannes d'inspiration également, ou quand tu n'es pas content de tel ou tel passage mais que tu ne sais pas comment l'améliorer, tu deviens encore plus désagréable. Et bien évidemment j'en subi les frais à chaque fois, pour peu que je sois un chouïa démonstratif, ou par ma simple présence. Tu me reproches de marcher trop bruyamment ou de respirer comme un boeuf. Heureusement que tes bouquins sont des best-sellers à chaque fois car si en plus tu devais endurer des critiques déplaisantes, je n'ose même pas imaginer ce que j'aurais à encaisser.

Décidément tout est vraiment trop calme ici. Je m'aventure à pas de loups jusqu'à ton espace de travail, pour apprécier la faible lumière de veille et le doux ronron du ventilateur. On dirait que cela fait déjà un moment que tu es parti... La chambre est froide, tu as laissé la fenêtre ouverte toute la journée. T'iras me reprocher après de me coller à toi la nuit, avec les cinq degrès polaires qui règnent dans cette pièce. Je tente la cuisine en dernier recours, mais là non plus tu n'y es pas.

En ouvrant le frigo j'ai une idée d'où tu as pu te rendre : il n'y a plus de bières. Dans ton langage, cela s'apparente à la fin du monde, pour peu qu'en plus de ça tu es épuisé ta réserve de cigarettes, tu dois t'être précipité à l'extérieur pour faire des courses. Par contre quand moi je te demande d'aller acheter du lait ou des pockys c'est une autre affaire.

Tu es vraiment un insupportable égoïste.

Vu l'heure, tu as dû faire un bout de chemin avant de trouver un magasin ouvert. J'espère juste que tu l'ais trouvé, je n'aurais pas le courage d'affronter tes humeurs ce soir.

Bon, ça ne sert à rien de poireauter en patientant jusqu'à ton retour.

Je me glisse dans la salle de bains, envoie valser tous mes vêtements et je prends ma douche en attendant que la baignoire se remplisse(2). Incroyable l'effet que peut avoir l'eau chaude sur les muscles. La tension qu'on peut accumuler dans ses épaules est réellement étonnante. Je me shampouine rapidement et coupe l'eau.

Vite fait bien fait, je rentre dans ce bain bouillonant si chaud qu'on pourrait y cuire des ramens. Tiens, ça me rappelle que je n'ai rien avalé depuis midi. Je n'y ai même pas fait attention.

Je ne sais plus exactement depuis combien de temps je paressais dans cette humidité ambiante, quand j'entendis des bruits dans le couloir.

Je n'ai pas bougé et je n'ai rien dit, ce n'est pas la peine, je reconnaîtrais tes pas entre mille et tu as dû voir la lumière sous la porte. Des entrechocs métalliques et le son du frigo qu'on ouvre me confirme où tu es allé. J'arrive même à reconnaître le léger «clic» du briquet.

Ouf, tu devrais être de bonne humeur. Je m'enfonce d'avantage dans l'eau, m'amusant à faire des bulles avec mon nez pour secouer le canard en plastique qui flottait paisiblement. Je me sens plus joyeux maintenant que je sais que tu es là.

J'ai toujours peur que tu ne reviennes pas parce que je serais allé trop loin et que tu ne me supporterais plus.

- Shuichi ?

Sous la surprise je manque de boire la tasse. C'est que mine de rien, ta grosse voix grave résonne beaucoup étant donné l'impressionante quantité de meubles de cet appart'. (_NdA : notez l'ironie dont peut faire preuve ce cher Shu-chan_)

- Hai ?

- ... Non rien.

Bonsoir Yuki, oui je vais bien et toi ? C'est trop gentil de me le demander.

Tu voulais t'assurer que j'étais bien vivant c'est ça ? Et là tu vas retourner face à ce fichu écran pour une durée indéterminée, me laissant seul au monde et désoeuvré dans notre chambre froide.

O.K j'en rajoute peut-être un peu...

Finalement je sors, vide l'eau (tu ne prends jamais de bain, la baignoire c'est juste pour frimer ?) et me sèche les cheveux en me demandant ce qu'il conviendrait de faire. Je te saute dessus à coups de «Yuki,Yuki,Yuki,Yuki,Yuki,Yuki !!!» ? Je me faufile discrètement derrière toi et te mordille l'oreille pour te faire enrager ?

Pas mal comme idée. Ca te ferait enrager un peu et ce serait amusant de te voir courir derrière moi pour te venger.

- Niark niark.

Fait froid dans le couloir. Ca te tuerait d'allumer le chauffage ? D'accord on est en mai (_NdA : cf (1)_), c'est le printemps, les oiseaux chantent et tout ça, mais l'hiver indien ça existe aussi !

Ca y est. J'entends le bruit répétif que font tes doigts sur les touches d'ordinateur. Tu dois être inspiré. Ce bruit de fond en deviendrait presque apaisant tellement il m'est familier. Ceci dit tu ne t'en tireras pas comme ça. Trop de temps est passé depuis notre dernier moment tous les deux. J'ai besoin de ta compagnie.

Tiens tu as laissé la porte du bureau ouverte. Une invitation ? Bien que ce ne soit pas la peine, j'apprécie le geste.

- Yuki.

- Hmm...

Réponse automatique. Aucune intonation dans la voix. Allô ici Shuichi pour Yuki ! Y'a quelqu'un ? Regardes moi, je suis ton amant officiel, chanteur à succès et désespérement amoureux de toi.

- Yuki ! dis-je avec plus de conviction.

- Quoi ?

- ...

- Quoi ? répètes-tu, levant enfin les yeux vers moi.

- Konbanwa Yuki-san.

Je te souris et remarque que tu ne comprends pas tout de suite ce que je viens de dire. C'est moi que tu traites de _baka_ après ? Je te signale juste qu'on ne s'est pas vu depuis hier matin, en coup de vent, et que notre dernière soirée en tête à tête remonte à deux semaines.

- Ouais. T'as des cernes.

J'adore tes mots doux.

- Va te coucher, j'en ai plus pour longtemps.

Comment ça, _va te coucher ? _Tu me prends pour ton chien ?

Sans répondre, je m'approche de toi et m'assis en tailleur sur le tabouret que tu laisses toujours à côté de ton fauteuil (3). Croisant mes bras sur le bureau, je te regarde écrire. L'envie me démenge de jeter un coup d'oeil à ton texte mais je ne le ferais pas. T'aimes pas ça. J'ai simplement envie de te regarder, m'amusant du froncement de sourcils que tu as quans tu te concentres, de la cigarette qui se consumme lentement car tu oublies que tu en as une, des tes mains agiles qui pianotent sans s'arrêter à la manière d'un musicien. Au fond c'est un peu ce que tu es. Tu joues avec des mots pour composer une mélodie qui touche les coeurs de toutes ces femmes. Ces mots que tu écris avec autant de facilité que tu peines à me les dire.

Lorsque je peux ainsi te détailler à mon gré, je me félicite moi-même de t'aimer et te remercie implicitement de me garder à tes côtés.

Tu te laisses tomber contre le dossier de ta chaise. Nanii ? Déjà fini ? Tu tires une dernière barre de nicotine avant de l'écraser dans le cendrier plein.

- T'es rentré tôt.

- Ha.. Hai ! bafouillais-je un peu surpris de la remarque.

Lentement, tu te tournes vers moi et me fixe de tes beaux yeux bleus en amande. Moi je ne peux plus parler, plus réfléchir, je me noies dans tes iris et j'en baverais presque. Tu es trop beau ! Je vois le coin de tes lèvres se soulever de quelques millimètres (dans ton langage ça correspond à une joie immense ou présentement à une preuve de ton attachement à mon égard). Tu lèves ta main droite, venant caresser du bout des doigts mon visage, dégageant mon front des mèches blondes insolentes.

Ce petit geste de rien du tout me ferait défaillir. Je fermes les yeux et soupire de bien-être.

- Tu m'as manqué Yuki

Tes caresses se stoppent un instant avant de continuer avec la même douceur. Je souris, mais pas de trop pour ne pas te vexer, car je sais que ces simples mots te destabilisent. Tu ne t'y habitues pas, à mon amour.

Ton autre main vient rejoindre sa soeur et elles se placent sous mon menton, maintenant mon visage relevé. Je sens alors ton corps se rapprocher du mien, les roulettes de ton fauteuil grinçant sur le parquet, permettant à tes lèvres de se poser sur les miennes.

Par l'empeureur de Jade en personne...

J'adore ça. Indubitablement. C'est un des rares moments de tendresse que tu te permets et donc que je peux apprécier. Juste pour ça, je pourrais faire des pieds et des mains. Peu m'importe ce que disent Mika, Toma ou même Hiro sur ta froideur. Aucun d'eux ne connait ce côté de toi. Il me semble même que toi non plus tu n'en es pas conscient. Tu perds simplement le contrôle. Je pense que tu t'en rends compte mais aujourd'hui, ça ne te fait plus peur. Tu arrives enfin à te laisser aller, m'autorisant à exhiber tous les sentiments que je te portes.

Mes bras s'enroulent autour de ton cou en te rapprochant d'avantage de moi, toujours plus près, toujours plus serrés l'un contre l'autre. Je soupire et me détends. La tension qui s'était insinuée dans mes épaules tout au long de cette semaine disparaît totalement.

Tu te lèves alors de ta chaise, sans rompre notre contact, tu me soulèves comme si je ne pesais rien, tes mains sous mes fesses.

Le paradis existe ici, contre toi. Doucement nous nous séparons, à bout de souffle. Je pose mon front sur le tien, légérement haletant. A la vue de mon sourire qui refuse de décroître, tu hausses un sourcil et me demande d'un air railleur :

- Je te fais donc tant d'effet que ça mon petit Shuichi ?

Si tu savais à quel point.

Je ne te réponds pas mais ferme les yeux, nichant mon visage dans ton cou et m'aggrippant à toi de toutes mes forces. Sait-on jamais que l'envie te passe soudainement et que tu m'envoies chier, comme d'habitude. Je ne me laisserais pas faire, ce soir je veux des câlins de mon Yuki ! Cependant ce que je redoutais ne semble pas être à l'ordre du jour. Tu ne me relâches pas. A la place tu sors de la pièce, me portant jusqu'à la chambre à coucher où tu t'assois sur le lit.

Oh non pas ce soir ! Je suis trop fatigué pour ça.. Après t'iras encore dire que je suis nul au pieux... S'il te plaît Yuki..

Tu es juste au bord du matelas, moi, en parfaite imitation du bébé panda scotché à sa mère, sur tes genoux, suspendu à ton cou.

Je suis dépendant de ton odeur et du contact de la peau douce de ta nuque, là où les derniers cheveux poussent en totale anarchie. J'aime aussi sentir ton torse se soulever au rythme calme de ta respiration, m'amusant à calquer mon souffle sur le tien.

Tiens.. je n'y avais pas fait attention. Tes mains n'ont pas commencé l'aventure perpétuelle qui constitue le préliminaire d'une scène d'amour. A la place, ton bras droit me maintiens contre toi au niveau de mes reins, et le gauche en travers de mes épaules pour que ta main caresse mes cheveux décolorés.

Tu es tendre ce soir. C'est rare venant de toi. Si rare que s'en devient fabuleux, si fabuleux que j'en perds pieds.

- Yuki...

- Mmh ? demandes-tu à voix basse comme pour ne pas troubler le silence de la pièce.

- J'suis fatiguééé, râlai-je.

Tu émets un petit bruit qui s'assimile chez toi à un rire amusé. Tu approches tes lèvres de mon oreille et me murmure :

- Je le sais. Pourquoi tu crois que je suis actuellement inactif ? J'ai pitié de ton teint livide et de tes cernes. Alors tu vas me faire le plaisir de te coucher et de dormir. Si par malheur, tu as l'insolence de ne pas faire ce que je te dis dans les prochaines dix minutes, je m'en donnerais à coeur joie.

Ton sourire pervers me le confirme.

A contre-coeur, je me décolle de toi et marche sur le matelas à quatre pattes pour me glisser sous la couette. Je frissone : le lit est froid. Je me recroqueville et te regarde, toujours à la même place, appuyé en arrière sur tes mains pour pouvoir me voir. Je ne vois pas ton visage dans cette demi-obscurité. Ca me met mal à l'aise. Il faut que je dise quelque chose pour rompre ce silence...

- Fait froid, me plaignis-je. Tu viens ?

- Cinq minutes.

Tu sors et je reconnais le son caractéristique de l'interrupteur de la salle de bain. Je souris. Je n'aurais pas pu rêver mieux pour cette soirée à deux. Toi qui ne me saute pas dessus, qui me câline et qui te montre gentil. C'est trop bien.

Je sens mes yeux se fermer lentement. La fatigue me submerge d'un coup, malgré mes pieds congelés, je m'endors en position foetale avec pour fond sonore le bruit de l'eau de la douche.

**XxXxXxXxX**

Yuki sortit lavé et détendu cinq minutes après. Il avait mal au niveau des cervicales après avoir passé toute la journée derrière son ordinateur pour terminer l'épilogue de sa tragédie amoureuse. Mizuki ne l'engueulerait pas cette fois ! Il avait écrit plus que d'habitude et il était dans les temps.

- Faudra penser à le noter dans le calendrier ça...

Il se dirigea directement vers son lit. Il était épuisé lui aussi.

Lorsque sa tête toucha l'oreiller, il eut la sensation que sa migraine disparut d'un coup, en même temps que le sommeil envahissait son esprit. Gêné par les draps froids, il se tourna vers le petit chanteur qu'il entendait respirer profondément et passa son bras autour de sa taille, rapprochant son dos mince contre lui. Le jeune homme, dormant comme une masse, se rapprocha instinctivement de lui. Yuki se permit un sourire attendrit et se laissa faire, appréciant la chaleur qui s'insinuait peu à peu dans son corps.

C'est ainsi qu'ils s'endormèrent ce soir-là, enlacés, l'un laissant tomber son air hautain et l'autre cramponné à un bras protecteur.

* * *

(1) Jour férié au Japon, consacré aux enfants et plus particuièrement aux jeunes garçons. Cette fête se déroule le 5 mai. En fait j'ai pris une date au pif pour les intérêts de l'histoire. Pas bien je sais. Gômen !

(2) Au Japon le bain sert uniquement à se détendre, on se lave avant d'y entrer car généralement l'eau sert à toute la maison. C'est vrai que barboter dans sa crasse c'est pas forcément le mieux niveau hygiène !

(3) Shuichi est très souple, la preuve il arrive à rentrer dans un sac de voyages [tome 7 je crois. Alors ne vous étonnez pas s'il peut tenir en tailleur sur un tabouret de 50cm de diamètre ! En plus, l'est tout malingre Shu-chan x)

* * *

... Je ne sais pas quoi en penser. J'espère juste qu'elle aura fait plaisir à celle à qui elle est adressée, et aux lecteurs bien sûr. Ma première fiction dans cette section, ne me lynchez pas

Le POV de Shuichi est amusant à écrire, mais le prochain coup je ferais du _Yuki inside_ ! Hé hé.

Reviews ?


End file.
